


A Note

by RhianthiAlritak



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Autistic Character, Letters, M/M, Post Iokath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhianthiAlritak/pseuds/RhianthiAlritak
Summary: Sometimes it's easiest to say it in words.





	A Note

From: Joyshum Alritak

Subject: I Love You

I'm not good at feelings. But you already knew that. You're not particularly good with feelings either.

Which is why I know what you're not saying.

Indessell wanted me to talk to you, but we both know it wouldn't work. I'd break down, you'd start yelling, I'd start yelling. It wouldn't help you. It wouldn't help. And I want to help.

That's so weird, isn't it? Me helping I mean. Wanting to help.

I want to help, but I don't know how. So tell me, okay? Tell me how I can help, and I'll come running.

I love you,

Joy


End file.
